


fortis fortuna adiuvat

by Pygmypuffonacid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Ancient Runes, Astronomy, Auror James Potter, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Brothers, Character Death, Crack, Curse Breakers, Curse breaker Sirius Black, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Drama, Dueling, Family, Gryffindor, James desperately misses his wife until he doesn’t, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Politics, Potions, Quidditch, Regulus is very angry, Second Chances, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Slow Burn, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, The Veil of Death, The marauder’s map, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pygmypuffonacid/pseuds/Pygmypuffonacid
Summary: The cosmos can’t quite handle a stubborn Sirius Black. Sirius like always Kept fighting until he got an outcome he liked. James Is mildly concerned about the time space continuum and Regulus is just miffed he Has to wait a few years before he can drown his sorrows in firewhiskey. Remus just wants to know how his Friends got even more strange and what the hell James is feeding Lily. He’s certain it’s illegal.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/ Ted Tonks, Charlus Potter/Dorea Black Potter, Lily Evans Potter/James Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	fortis fortuna adiuvat

Sirius Felt a millisecond of excruciating agony and then nothing. He went from A raging battlefield crossing Wands with his insane cousin , to falling For what felt like a thousand years, hear the Tortured wails of the damn , and then nothing. He was just floating.  
  
  
He was just floatingm, through darkness with Voices chattering around him. Voices he Recognized conversations he remembered . In Desperation to feel some thing, to Understand, do something to exist, He reached into the darkness Until his hand closed around something and he Wrenched whatever it was toward him.   
  
It was a person kicking and screaming, Not just one but many people their voice crying out in surprise, Agony and desperation. He heard his own voice joining is their Anguished cries for helip for salvation from this damned nothingness and then he slammed into something solid. And felt a bolt of Blinding pain through him back. He gasped for breathe, Filling his lungs with the air they desperately needed. And he felt a hard kick Connect with his ribs and an angry voice he knew all too well shouted at him.  
  
“What the hell did you do Sirius!”  
  
Sirius Rolled onto his side to get a look at has a silent and looked into the Furious gaze of his 11 year old brother. Regulus. in his Hogwarts uniform without silver and green tie of Slytherin house. This enraged brother scream in his face again, “ What the hell did you do Sirius. We’re supposed to be dead!”  
  
Regulus attempted to kick his brother again be strong arms Dragged him away from his gasping brother lying Prostrate on the ground. Quizzical Hazel eyes Locked with Sirius’ instead.  
  
James . Who just sighed and said,” You just love throwing a wrench in things, don't you Padfoot. You couldn’t go peacefully like the rest of us. No you left life Kicking and screaming Demanding readmittance And dragged me he rest of us along for the ride. Well Pads you go what you demanded . A second chance , to keep use from being damned. I hope you know what you’re doing, Sirius Because I sure as hell don’t have a plan.”

  


The only response James Got was a half mad Trademark barking laugh. Damn.


End file.
